World Edition: Mystery of the World
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition of Fanmade Criminal Case (also known as Season 1 of MysteryJones game). Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but the WTA (World Top Agency) serves as a top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Continents All of the districts of the World Edition will be actual continents throughout the world. Europe: Cases #1-#8 are situated in this continent, and deals with a virulent escalation of violence throughout the continent. This includes, but not limited to, arsons, political assassinations, and out-of-control riots. Cases #1 to #8: *Case #1 - Royal Mess (England) *Case #2 - In the City of Lights (France) *Case #3 - Burning Eagles (Netherlands) *Case #4 - Deathfest (Germany) *Case #5 - Gods of Murder (Greece) *Case #6 - Bloody Pizza (Italy) *Case #7 - Olé! (Spain) *Case #8 - Unmasked (Portugal) Sahara Region: Cases #9-#14 are situated in this continent, and deals with a big thief that stole the Anubis Stone from the Alexandria Museum in Egypt and the team trying to find Nathaniel Zamora, an escaped convict from Europe. Cases #9 to #14: *Case #9 - Welcome to the Sahara (Morroco) *Case #10 - A Monster in the Shadows (Algeria) *Case #11 - The Great Escape (Jodan) *Case #12 - Stealing of Life (Iraq) *Case #13 - The Prince and The Thief (Saudi Arabia) *Case #14 - The Anubis Curse (Egypt) Eurasia: Cases #15-#20 are situated in this continent, and deals with the team trying to find out who killer Chief Acalupta. Cases #15 to #20: *Case #15 - The Frozen Planes (North Russia) *Case #16 - Fished Up (Norway) *Case #17 - Near the Borders (Finland) *Case #18 - Into the Night (Sweden) *Case #19 - Sand and Bones (Mongolia) *Case #20 - The Tip of the Iceberg (South Russia) South Asia: Cases #21-#25 are situated in this continent, and deals with the chinese justice league becoming a murderous group. Cases #21 to #25: *Case #21 - N/A (India) *Case #22 - N/A (Pakistan) *Case #23 - N/A (Nepal) *Case #24 - The Great Wall of Murders (West China) *Case #25 - One Night In Hong Kong (Central China) East Asia: Cases #26-#30 are situated in this continent, and deals with a samurai serial killer that is killing throughout this continent. Cases #26 to #30: *Case #26 - N/A (East China) *Case #27 - N/A (North Korea) *Case #28 - N/A (South Korea) *Case #29 - N/A (North Japan) *Case #30 - Game Over (South Japan) Oceania: Cases #31-#36 are situated in this continent, and deals with a music festival happening in Sydney's Opera. Cases #31 to #36: *Case #31 - N/A (Indonesia) *Case #32 - N/A (Marshall Islands) *Case #33 - N/A (Papua New Guinea) *Case #34 - N/A (New Zeeland) *Case #35 - N/A (North Australia) *Case #36 - The Phantom (South Australia) Africa: Cases #37-#42 are situated in this continent, and deals the WTA helping fighting the hunger in this continent turning this poor continent into a massive world metropolis. Cases #37 to #42: *Case #37 - N/A (Somalia) *Case #38 - N/A (Kenya) *Case #39 - N/A (Angola) *Case #40 - Wildest Dreams (Madagascar) *Case #41 - N/A (Namibia) *Case #42 - N/A (South Africa) South America: Cases #43-#49 are situated in this continent, and deals with a soccer cup happening in this continent. Cases #43 to #49: *Case #43 - N/A (Argentina) *Case #44 - N/A (Chile) *Case #45 - N/A (Bolivia) *Case #46 - N/A (Brazil) *Case #47 - N/A (Peru) *Case #48 - N/A (Venezuela) *Case #49 - N/A (Colombia) North America: Cases #50-#56 are situated in this continent, and with the WTA being seperated and kidnapped by a kidnapper called «The Shadow» and also in Canada the team will be promoted to the secret organization of the SSA (Shadow Secret Agency) Cases #50 to #56: *Case #50 - N/A (Costa Rica) *Case #51 - N/A (Bahamas) *Case #52 - N/A (Cuba) *Case #53 - N/A (Mexico) *Case #54 - Deadwood (California (USA) ) *Case #55 - Out of Liberty (New York (USA) ) *Case #56 - The Final Destination (Canada) The WTA: The WTA 'is an international police organization specializing in law enforcement in a specialized manner, and also conducts security duties when necessary. It makes its appearance in the first season of fanmade ''Criminal Case. ''The members of the WTA team: *'The Player - Performs homicide investigations as the investigator-in-chief of formal murder investigations; brings killers to justice by all means necessary. *'Carlito Olivero '(Wild Life Explorer) - Assigned to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player in the most remote and dangerous locations around the globe. *'Marina Yurakina' (Profiler) - Analyzes objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed by digital, physical, clinical, anatomic or technical forensics, but instead, through psychological analysis. *'Oliver Werdin' (Forensics Expert) - Handles and analyzes physical, biological, and clinical evidence to help homicide investigators incriminate the killer's identity, and sometimes discovers the murder weapon. *'Scott Archer' (Elite Force Agent) - Recruits only the finest officers from local law enforcement agencies on behalf of the Chief's office. Assigned to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player. *'Kuno Tadakuni' (Tech Expert) - Handles and analyzes digital and technical evidence to help homicide investigators incriminate the killer's identity. Also issues new leads whenever possible. *'Teresa Castilho' (Elite Force Detective) - A detective who served as a local journalist prior to her tenure into the Bureau. Her job is to investigate murders and shady crimes with the player (subject to change). *'Matthieu D'Aboville' (Historian) - Analyzes ancient objects and/or clues and uses his History knowledgement to bring important information from them and also helps in disguise. *'Amelia Carcione' (Chief Medical Examiner) - Autopsies bodies of various murder victims, analyzes the murder weapon if necessary, issues new leads whenever possible, and handles anatomic forensics when needed. *'Chief Moore '(In Europe and Africa only) Reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Acalupta '(In Sahara Region only) Reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Wong '(In Eurasia, South Asia and East Asia only) Reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Chief Moss '(In Oceania only) Reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the particular continent. *'Commissioner' 'Moss '(In South and North America only) Reads and reviews case files, issuing orders, giving out new leads whenever necessary, overseeing all police operations, ensuring cops are bringing justice to the particular continent and also plays ocasionaly as a partner or a mentor. Category:MysteryJones's Cities